


home is where your heart is set in stone

by dizzyondreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, ftm hinata!!, tooth rotting fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Kageyama muttered as Hinata curled into his side, awkward with the armrest between them. Hinata nuzzled his face into Kageyama’s neck and hummed quietly. “Stop.” He said, firmer. Hinata didn’t have to look to know that he was scowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home is where your heart is set in stone

The swaying of the bus was making Hinata drowsy, coupled with the tiredness of overexerted muscles and coming down from the high of a match. He yawned noisily and slid down a little in his seat, ignoring Kageyama’s twitch of annoyance as his eyes drooped tiredly.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Kageyama muttered as Hinata curled into his side, awkward with the armrest between them. Hinata nuzzled his face into Kageyama’s neck and hummed quietly. “Stop.” He said, firmer. Hinata didn’t have to look to know that he was scowling.

“‘M tired.” He mumbled, making himself comfortable against Kageyama’s side. He smelt like sweat, but Hinata didn’t really mind. Everyone did. It had been a good match.

“That doesn’t mean you can lean on me.” Kageyama hissed, elbowing Hinata in the side. Hinata gave him a hurt look, Kageyama glared back, his nose doing that stupid wrinkly thing. Hinata ignored his scowl and drooped against his side again, shutting his eyes. Kageyama huffed irritably. Hinata wound his arm around the other boy’s waist and smiled at his sharp sound of surprise.

“Don’t cuddle me on the bus.” He muttered, trying to pry Hinata’s arm from around him. Hinata hung on. His will was iron - he was going to cuddle Kageyama whether he liked it or not. “People will see.”

“I’m asleep.” Hinata mumbled against his shoulder, digging his fingers into Kageyama’s side. “Shh.”

Kageyama made a disgruntled noise, but stopped trying to pry his fingers away. Hinata grinned to himself and raised his head to blow in Kageyama’s ear. He flinched away and glared again.

“Hinata, I swear to god.” He said tightly. Hinata grinned guilelessly up at him before resting his head on his shoulder again. Across from them, Tsukishima was sleeping with his head tipped back, mouth wide open. Hinata stifled a laugh against Kageyama’s sleeve and shut his eyes, smiling. 

It really was peaceful, the dim light as the sun set, the smell of clean boy sweat, the steady movement of the bus. Kageyama’s hands were clasped tightly in his lap, and Hinata turned his face up to watch him. He was frowning, looking straight ahead, lit sporadically by passing streetlights. His dark hair had dried funny after it had gotten wet with sweat, a little flick stuck straight out from his temple, and Hinata grinned, delighted. He liked seeing tiny little human things like that, especially on Kageyama, who was usually so aloof. Hinata wondered if he had to dry his hair a certain way in the mornings, or else his hair would stick up all over the place. Hinata decided he’d like to find out. 

He shut his eyes again, determined to get a little sleep before they arrived back at the school. He was absolutely _exhausted_. He felt the exact moment that Kageyama probably finished up giving himself a strongly worded lecture in his head and let himself relax against Hinata. He moved his arm from between their bodies to wrap hesitantly around Hinata’s shoulders, shuffled a little closer. His palm was warm through the material of Hinata’s jersey, as if he was a little nervous. Hinata hummed happily and Kageyama made a pissy little noise in return. 

Somewhere between Tanaka and Nishinoya’s argument about the girls uniforms, and Daichi yelling at them to shut up, Hinata drifted off to sleep, head still pillowed on Kageyama’s bony shoulder.

He didn’t awake until the bus drew into the school’s parking lot, Coach Ukai’s voice carrying loudly to the back of the bus as he said something to Tadeka. Hinata yawned and pressed his face into Kageyama’s shoulder. The boy was a warm, heavy weight against him, and it took a few seconds for Hinata to reach full consciousness and realise that Kageyama had fallen asleep on him. He smiled to himself, fingers curling in the thick fabric of Kageyama’s sweater. 

“Kageyama.” He muttered, nudging him with his shoulder. Kageyama grumbled something, and Hinata snickered, cutting his eyes to the front of the bus, where the last few people were trooping out. “Wake up.” Kageyama muttered something unintelligible and batted Hinata away. He looked a lot less intimidating in sleep, Hinata thought, his face soft and vulnerable. Hinata couldn’t believe this was the same guy who’d scared him into speechlessness on multiple occasions. Grinning, Hinata administered a sharp jab to Kageyama’s ribs which sent him jerking into wakefulness.

“ _Hinata_.” Kageyama growled, jolting forward, hands outstretched. Hinata slipped out of the seat and retreated down the aisle of the bus, where a long suffering Ukai was watching them tiredly, an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

“Get moving, kids.” He grumbled, ignoring Kageyama’s hissed, “ _You’re dead._ ” to Hinata as they exited the bus. Hinata rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and yawned, mussing a hand through his hair. Kageyama immediately set out in the direction of his house, and Hinata stared after him, dumbfounded, stranded in the middle of the parking lot. Was he really mad at him? Shit. Hinata looked nervously after him, and flinched when Kageyama turned on his heel and shot a glare across the parking lot between them.

“Are you coming?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest. Hinata startled, hefting his bag on his shoulder.

“What?”

“Your house is too far to bike in the dark.” Kageyama said, tone hostile and grudging. He was screwing up his face, like he was nervous or something. “You can stay at mine tonight, if you want.” At Hinata’s broad, answering smile, he scowled. “Just out of convenience!” He said brusquely. Hinata beamed, and jogged to go unlock his bike before joining Kageyama.  
“Nice of you to worry about my safety.” Hinata murmured, glancing at Kageyama out of the corner of his eye and grinning when he stiffened up. 

“It’s just practical.” Kageyama muttered, running a hand through his sticking-up hair, trying to pat it down. God, he was cute. Hinata bumped shoulders with him, tipping his head back to look at him silhouetted against the stars. Yeah, so cute. “Besides, you getting hit by a car would really ruin our Interhigh plans.”

Hinata shoved him a little, smiling. “So I’m an asset?”

“Yes.” Kageyama said seriously. He rounded on Hinata. “Didn’t I say enough?”

Hinata held his free hand up, the other pushing his bike along. “It was a joke.” He laughed. “Chill.”

Kageyama shot him a dark look, but when Hinata bumped into his side again, he grabbed hold of Hinata’s hand and slid his fingers through Hinata’s. 

“Shut up.” Kageyama mumbled when Hinata shot him a giddy little grin. He was fairly sure Kageyama was blushing. Hell, Hinata couldn’t say much, his face felt a little hot too. He squeezed Kageyama’s hand and laughed. Kageyama offered him a grudging little smile in return. God, Hinata was fucking _giddy_.

“You wanna go on the back?” Hinata asked, gesturing with their linked hands to his bike. Kageyama practically _recoiled_ , scrunching his long nose up, eyes narrowing.

“No thanks.” He said with distaste. He was staring at the bike like it had done him a personal injustice. Hinata squeezed his hand and tipped his head a little, curious.

“Why not? I’ll go front - you just have to hang on.” Kageyama shook his head firmly. It was hard to see his expression in the dark, but Hinata was sure he looked as pissed off as usual.

“No.” He said shortly.

“Fine.” Hinata huffed, blowing his fringe out of his eyes and swinging their hands together. It was quiet, the road they were walking along, the occasional car going past, momentarily blinding them with the headlights. Kageyama’s breath escaped his mouth in a cloud of white - he looked cold just in that sweater he usually wore. Hinata hunched his shoulders against the lingering winter air and walked close enough to Kageyama that he could feel his warmth against his arm. In a strange, liminal moment of clarity, Hinata realised he’d like to do this forever. He smiled to himself, ducking his head so Kageyama didn’t see and start asking dumb questions.

They walked home slow, talking about the match and what Kageyama’s mother would be making for dinner.

\------------

Hinata texted his mother to let her know he was staying at Kageyama’s for the night, lying on his back on Kageyama’s narrow single bed. 

“How’re we supposed to both fit in here?” He mumbled, fingers tapping away at his screen. Kageyama shot him a startled little look, and Hinata enjoyed being able to surprise him like that. 

“Who said you’re sleeping in my bed?” He asked, eyes on the magazine in his lap. He was leaning up against the wall, legs crossed, Hinata’s legs sprawled in his lap. He’d stiffened up when Hinata had thrown his legs over him, but gradually relaxed enough to rest his hand on Hinata’s shin, thumb rubbing idle circles into the skin.

“Where else am I gonna sleep?” Hinata shot back, locking his phone and dropping it on his chest. He stared up at ceiling, tugging up the hem of his shirt to scratch his stomach. 

“The floor.” Kageyama said shortly. “Just like every other time you’ve stayed here.”

Hinata propped himself up on his elbows to give Kageyama a look of intense disbelief. “That’s cold. I’m your _boyfriend_.”

Kageyama flinched and glanced at the door, as if his mother could hear that all the way downstairs. “Fine, sleep in my bed.” He muttered grudgingly. “Just don’t go shouting that.”

“Nice.” Hinata said, pleased. “Thanks. I’m gonna shower.” He swung his legs off the bed and bounced up, stretching. Kageyama just grunted in reply, eyes back on his magazine. 

“Don’t get stuck in your binder again.” He muttered, tone amused. Hinata glared at him.

“That was _one_ time.” He huffed, leaning forward over Kageyama until he looked up, a smile on his face. 

“It’s happened four times.” He shot back, eyes flicking down to Hinata’s lips before dragging back up to his eyes. Hinata felt his face go a little warm. “Come here.” Kageyama murmured, reaching up to cup Hinata’s jaw and tip his face down to kiss him.

When they broke apart, Hinata cleared his throat and laughed, face warm. “Okay I’m gonna-”

Kageyama ducked his head, ears pink. “Yeah, you shower.” He said. Hinata laughed again and dropped a kiss on his forehead, ignoring his little noise of surprise.

“See you in ten.” He said, before leaving the room. Kageyama made a little noise of confirmation and went back to his magazine, cheeks red.

\--------

After a quick shower (before which he _didn’t_ get stuck in his binder) Hinata pulled his borrowed pyjamas on and crossed the hall back to Kageyama’s room, clothes pressed to his chest. 

“Put your clothes in the dirty laundry.” Kageyama said disinterestedly from his position on the bed. “My mum’ll wash them for you.”

“Thanks.” Hinata said, turning robotically to toss his dirty uniform in the basket, keeping his binder back to stuff in his bag. He crossed his arms over his chest when Kageyama glanced up and tilted his head questioningly. He rolled his eyes at himself, like Kageyama hadn’t seen him without his binder before. He’d had to wrestle Hinata out of it a couple of times, after all. Plucking at the front of his overlarge borrowed shirt, he joined Kageyama on the bed, curling up next to his side.

“Turn the light off.” Kageyama said quietly, and when Hinata did, he curled his arm around Hinata’s waist and pulled him closer. Hinata laughed quietly and wound his arms around Kageyama’s neck, tugging him closer to kiss him.

“Can’t believe you fell asleep on me earlier.” Hinata murmured, pressing his lips to Kageyama’s jaw. It was nice to lie together in the darkness like this, Kageyama’s arms solid and comforting around him, his breath fanning across Hinata’s throat as he pressed a kiss there and spoke.

“I can’t believe you full stop.” He muttered. Hinata tugged on his hair in retaliation.

“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” He shot back, ducking his head so he could kiss Kageyama again. Kageyama hummed and tipped his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Hinata felt a tiny bloom of warmth in his chest, something fierce and tight. He pressed his forehead against Kageyama’s and sighed.

“What’s the matter?” Kageyama asked, patting Hinata on the back worriedly. Hinata huffed out a little laugh against Kageyama’s temple, his now-clean hair smelling of shampoo, tickling his nose.

“Let’s play volleyball together forever.” He whispered with conviction, grinning into Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama snorted and patted Hinata’s back again.

“Sure, fine.” He said. Hinata bit his lip, trying to keep his smile contained.

“It’s a deal, then.” Hinata murmured, and pulled Kageyama close to kiss him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first contribution to the haikyuu!! fandom hope it's ok!! kagehina hit me like a ton of bricks and i felt like i needed to express that in gross boyfriends
> 
> also thank u to tumblr user hazel roninkami for reading through this and assuring me the characters weren't too ooc haha
> 
> title from home by gabrielle aplin!


End file.
